The Reason
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Esto que siento es nuevo para mi y que nos allamos peleado no ayuda en nada, ojala pudiera dejar de pensar en el esta todo el dia en mi cabeza, lo considero mi amigo el esta siempre a mi lado pero desde hace unos dias me siento rara cuando estoy con el, estos sentimientos que no logro comprender que sera acaso sera... no imposible, tengo que dejar de pensar en ese idiota de Jude.


**Que tal como se lo pasan estas vacaciones yo intento por todos los medios que me vengan ideas para mis fics pero solo me vienen one-short como este, bueno este one-short está inspirado en la canción de The Reason de SHINee, solo la historia y mi oc me pertenece el resto es de sus respectivos dueños. Les advierto que este es un relato muy pero que muy tsundere aunque no se puede esperar otra siendo mi oc el que relata este one-short.**

* * *

Voy de camino a casa y estoy furiosa, la razón: me he vuelto a pelear con ese fan de Superman, estúpido Jude. Últimamente nos peleamos más seguido y a veces por cualquier tontería, a veces empiezo yo y otras él aunque siempre acabamos haciendo las paces por que no soportamos estar enfadado con el otro y aunque me cueste reconocerlo y posiblemente nunca lo admita Jude Sharp se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, puede que al principio lo detestara y no soportara estar con él, pero entonces un día me di cuenta que tal vez no éramos tan diferentes y empecé a confiar en él y la verdad no me arrepentí porque desde entonces hemos pasado momentos que nunca olvidare, cuando estoy triste él está siempre a mi lado y me recuerda que no estoy solo, porque junto a él me siento muy bien. Pero como he dicho antes nunca lo admitiré y mucho menos se lo voy a decir. Además sigo enfadada con él por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, el muy tonto como se atreve... la culpa no ha sido mía así que no pienso disculparme. No quiero pensar más en lo de hoy y mucho menos en Sharp asique para desconectar cojo el móvil, me pongo los cascos y elijo una canción a lazar así por lo menos me olvidare de el aunque se ha por un mínimo de tiempo. Dejo la mente en blanco y empiezo a caminar de forma lenta pero ya no me dirijo a mi casa, por algún motivo he cambiado mi rumbo y la verdad no tengo ni idea de adónde voy pero no me importa porque la canción comienza y al instante la identifico no es otra que The Reason de SHINee, estos chicos son increíbles sus canciones me llegan al alma y esta no es diferente aunque para mi desgracia siempre que la escucho pienso en Jude Sharp y no sé porque es algo extraño aunque discuta con él y diga que no quiero verlo más, que no lo soporto me es imposible y no soy capaz de entender estos sentimientos es algo que escaba de mi control y no sé cómo he de actuar ante esto, así que simplemente lo evito. ¡Maldita canción!, estoy sentada en uno de los bancos que hay en la ribera del rio, de cara al campo de futbol que en estos momentos se encuentra desierto, soy la única persona que hay en la ribera, estoy sola, eso me gusta a veces la soledad puede ser mi peor enemigo pero otras como ahora es mi mejor aliado, me permite poner mis pensamientos en orden que están algo revueltos por culpa de esa canción que llevo escuchando ya como 5 veces y no tengo idea de porque al acabar la canción inmediatamente y sin comprender la pongo otra vez y otra y otra. ¡Ni yo misma me entiendo!. Otra vez comienza pero esta vez saco el móvil y busco el video con la traducción, le doy al play y presto mucha atención a la letra en español, no es que nunca allá visto la traducción pero por primera vez me siento identificada, lo que la canción dice de principio a fin parece estar relacionado con migo y con Jude. He pasado momentos felices y hasta hace unos días no me había dado cuenta de que antes de conocerlo me sentía triste y sola (aunque no lo reconociera) pero cuando lo conocí algo cambio, él lo cambio todo.

De repente ciento que me llaman así que alzo la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz aunque ya se quién es. El me mira desde el puente por unos segundos y luego comienza a correr hacia donde estoy yo, en menos de un minuto se encuentra sentado a mi lado, ninguno de los dos hablamos, creo que ninguno de los dos sabe que decirle al otro por culpa de la pelea que tuvimos.

-como supiste que estaba aquí Jude -digo para romper el silencio y por curiosidad ya que él siempre sabe dónde encontrarme, me conoce muy bien aunque yo intente mantenerme fría el parece conocer mis sentimientos, sabe cuándo estoy alegre, triste, preocupada...

-por qué sé que es uno de tus lugares favoritos y más cuando no hay nadie -dice mientras me mira atravez de esas gafas que esconden unos ojos rojos como los míos, parece que no está enfadado y eso me alegra porque a decir verdad yo tampoco me encuentro enfadada ya no, pensar e intentar aclarar mis ideas me permitido entender que no puedo estar enfadada con él por lo menos no por mucho tiempo.

-es cierto pero algo de compañía a veces me viene bien

-entonces puedo quedarme

-si quieres -digo con indiferencia tratando de ocultar una gran alegría porque no quiero que note lo mucho que me agrada su compañía se podría decir que cuando me pasa algo él es el único en el que me apoyo aunque a él no parece molestarle y eso me gusta aunque nos peleamos siempre está a mi lado

-en vez de ser futbolista podrías dedicarte a ser actriz seguro que serias la mejor – dice mientras se levanta del banco y me sonríe de manera divertida porque ha descubierto que estaba fingiendo

-tonto- digo mirando a otro lado, desde hace un tiempo es capaz de saber cuándo estoy ocultando mis verdaderas emociones y me molesta pero también me fascina, nunca antes nadie había sido capaz de averiguar que había tras mi fingida frialdad

-quieres dar un paseo Andrea -me preguntas mientras extiende su mano

-vale -contesto mientras agarro su mano y me ayuda a levantarme del banco, luego nos soltamos, bueno me suelto yo porque tocar su mano ase que me lata fuerte el corazón y comienzan a aparecer sentimientos que no logro comprender, sentimientos que solo aparecen con Jude nunca logro entender que es esto que siento...

Comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del rio, el silencio es de ultratumba y la pelea de ase una hora parece muy lejana como si nunca hubiera existido. Los minutos pasan y seguimos sin cruzar palabra, hay veces en las que Jude me mira y me mira como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabe cómo y esquiva mi mirada al darse cuenta de que lo observo pero eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad, está escondiendo algo y pienso descubrir que es. Me acerco a él tratando de averiguar que piensa pero se da cuenta de mis intenciones y da un paso a la izquierda como de otro se caerá al rio pero el muy tonto no se ha percatado, vuelvo a intentar acercarme a él para evitar que se caiga pero el vuelve a caminar hacia el borde será idiota está a centímetros de caer al agua helada.

-Jude puedes caerte al agua ven paca -digo preocupada por el

-he! -dice mientras gira la cabeza a la izquierda y por fin se da cuenta de que se va a caer pero entonces al caminar lejos de la orilla se resbala y se hubiera caído sino llego a cogerle por la mano asiendo que los dos caigamos al piso uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas.

-gracias Andrea sino fuera por ti estaría ahora en el rio -dice sentándose sin soltar mi mano, yo también me siento aunque trato de soltarme pero no lo consigo esta vez Jude me tiene bien agarrada

-hay que ver cómo eres... y luego la despistada soy yo -le digo mirando para otro lado simulando que estoy enfadada para que no note lo roja que estoy porque estamos de la mano

-sabes, estas muy linda cuando te haces la enfadada -al oír eso volteo a verlo sorprendida por sus palabras entonces veo que se ha quitado las gafas y me mira fijamente, mi corazón empieza a latir a mil

-no digas tonterías Sharp -que me está pasando mi cara esta roja y mi corazón late muy rápido... esto parece la típica escena tonta y cursi de esas películas románticas que tanto odio y que las chicas de equipo me obligan a ver.

-cuando te darás cuenta... -dice en un susurro algo triste y no logro entender sus palabras ¿qué quiere decirme?

Se ha formado un silencio muy incómodo pero enseguida se rompe debido a que Jude ha soltado mi mano, se ha levantado y ahora permanece de pie mirando el horizonte. Yo también me pongo de pie y lo observo esta serio pero tiene un aire triste, algo en mi interior me dice que me lance a abrazarle.

-creo que me voy a ir, nos vemos mañana... -dice Jude mirándome a los ojos, se va a ir y no puedo permitirlo, me lanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello haciendo caso a mi corazón creo que por primera vez

-no te vaya por favor -me miras sorprendido pero enseguida reaccionas y me abrazas

-Andrea... -te separas un poco sin llegar a romper el abrazo y nos miramos, creo que una entendí, lo que siento por Jude no es otra cosa que amor aunque me cueste aceptarlo me he enamorado de es fan de Superman

-Me gusta estar contigo, asi que no te vayas -dije tratando de sonar calmarda aunque este muy nerviosa. Nuestra caras están muy cerca, solo centímetros nos separan

-tranquila, nunca me iría de tu lado -tras decir eso las distancias que había entre nosotros desaparecieron, Jude me estaba besando, yo correspondí asiendo caso a mi corazón, el beso duro unos segundos y fue mágico como esos de los cuentos de hadas -te quiero Andrea, me tienes loco desde la primera vez que te vi y aunque no quieras aceptarlo sabes muy bien que tu también me quieres

-...-me he quedado sin palabras como es posible que ese chico entienda a la perfección mi corazón -como se lo digas a alguien te juro que te mando a Júpiter de una patada -tras decir eso escondo mi cara en su pecho estoy toda roja por la vergüenza, creo que queda claro que le quiero pero me gusta asegurarme de las cosas así que con la poca seriedad que me queda le tanto mi cabeza y le miro a los ojos, él está con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y no puedo evitar pensar que se ve muy lindo así... ¿¡pero que me ocurre...!? ¡Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza! -te diré una cosa Sharp y escucha bien porque no lo volveré a repetir

-soy todo oídos

-no me creo que vaya a decir esto pero... Jude... tu también... me gustas -el corazón me va estallar no me creo que le haya dicho eso a alguien y mucho menos a Sharp

-entonces aceptarías ser mi novia

-tu qué crees, idiota... -le beso la mejilla. Mi frialdad se ha ido al garete pero no me importa, me gusta ser yo misma aunque solo a Jude le mostrare como soy, él lo cambio todo para mí -acepto Jude Sharp, me encantaría ser tu novia

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció muy horrible espero que no por que con este fic quería reflejar la verdadera personalidad de mi oc Andrea Aldena ya que en mis fics siempre la pongo como alguien con un corazón de hielo que no nota lo que siente Jude por ella. Así que esta vez la puse como es ella en realidad una chica que no sabe nada del amor y por eso no llega a comprender lo que siente por Jude, espero que te allá gustado y si quieres pásate por el resto de mis fics, y no te olvides de comentar aunque sea una crítica muy dura porque eso me ayuda a mejora como escritora. Sayo!**


End file.
